


Marry Me is Not a Question

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Kings & Queens, M/M, Magic, Pirates, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo wants to marry Sawamura more than anything, too bad the other man doesn't think Kuroo is serious.  What's more serious than asking a pirate to marry them while an angry Grand King tries to sink their ship to the bottom of the ocean?





	Marry Me is Not a Question

“Marry me.”  Kuroo said to the top of Sawamura’s head.  The man didn’t even pause as he continued to pick the lock attached to Kuroo’s ankles.  It was a complicated thing, the actual lock connected to Kuroo’s feet while his hands were hanging from the ceiling.  It was clearly designed to keep the prisoner from freeing themselves.  It was clever.  Kuroo probably would have had to dislocate a shoulder to get out by himself.  Luckily he wasn’t by himself, hadn’t been for years.

 

The King must have forgotten about that.  Many people tended to overlook Sawamura, which was how the man liked it.

 

“You just had to ruin the wedding.”  Sawamura sighed as something clicked and suddenly Kuroo was sprawled out on the dungeon floor.  He groaned as feeling returned to his previously numb arms.

 

“Someone had to stop it.”  Kuroo grunted as Sawamura pulled him to his feet.  Kuroo doubted the King would have really hung him as he had promised to do.  Oikawa would forgive Kuroo eventually, but it was probably best if Kuroo didn’t linger in his Kingdom too long.  “Iwaizumi is off playing good knight-”

 

“Some might call it his job.”  Sawamura mumbled as he peered around the corner.

 

“So the job fell to me.”  Kuroo leaned against Sawamura’s broad back.  More so to just be able to touch Sawamura than to see around the corner.  They had been separated for weeks now.  Sawamura tended to stay away from large cities where royals might gather.  A wedding involving a King would make them flock from around the world.  Kuroo understood the risk Sawamura took coming and he loved him all the more for it.

 

The guards were slumped against the ground, leaning against each other as if they had merely taken a nap.  Knocked out, not dead.  Oikawa would, eventually, get over Kuroo ruining his wedding but he would never forgive the killing of his own people.

 

Oikawa was loud and obnoxious but he was a great King.  He also had a habit of getting horribly lonely when his Grand Knight was off defending the Kingdom.  When Oikawa got lonely he fell in love easily, and quickly.  The young woman he had decided to marry this season was lovely, they all were, but she had own own hidden agenda that Kuroo knew involved poison in a goblet after she had been named Queen.  The royal advisors couldn’t talk Oikawa out of the bad match, so it fell to Kuroo to do so.

 

“Talked out of” might be a slight exaggeration.  Actually Kuroo hadn’t even tried to talk to Oikawa at all.  What he had done was stowed away the bride-to-be, stolen her dress, wore it and almost married the King.  Kuroo might have had a bit too much to drink, but the dress had just been right there and so tempting to him.  It had ripped on his shoulders and sagged on his nonexistent chest but he thought he looked rather stunning.

 

Kuroo might have stolen something or another, he couldn’t exactly remember.  It might have been the royal rings.  They were small and shiny, and Kuroo was a thief after all.  He blamed Oikawa for that one.  Who invited a well-known thief to a wedding then just left the rings sitting out in the open?

 

“You didn’t answer my question.”  Kuroo stated as they safely escaped the castle.  Sawamura had stashed their bags behind some tall hedges.  Oikawa had taken the dress, leaving Kuroo bare in the cold dungeon.  Vindictive King.

 

“I don’t remember you asking me anything.”  Sawamura said as he kept watch while Kuroo quickly pulled on his own clothes, thankful for the warmth.  They still weren’t in the clear, Kuroo could hear shouting in the distance as they realized something was amiss.  Sawamura gently took Kuroo’s hands, running his fingers carefully over the raw skin on Kuroo’s wrists.  The cuffs had been padded, which led Kuroo to believe that Oikawa, no matter how angry he appeared to have been, would not have hung him.  But even with padding he was held suspended in the dungeon for most of the night and his wrists were tender and red.

 

“I asked you to marry me.”  Kuroo reminded the other man, twisting his hand to capture one of Sawamura’s before placing a kiss on Sawamura’s calloused palm.  Sawamura pushed Kuroo’s face away, though even in the dark Kuroo could make out the flushed cheeks on the other man.

 

“Did you?”  Sawamura asked as Kuroo shoved his trusty boots on before they both grabbed their packs and began walking in the shadows and away from the castle.

 

Kuroo ran the conversation through his head.

 

“Yes.”  Kuroo had asked Sawamura to marry him several times.  It had first started off as a joke, before they had even shared their first kiss or Kuroo was blessed to witness a naked Sawamura.  Truly one of Kuroo’s favorite sights.  Whenever Sawamura did something amazing Kuroo would pop the question.  He wasn’t sure when it started to become a serious one.  Perhaps sometime after Sawamura saved Kuroo from the bloodthirsty sirens but well before Sawamura rescued a baby dragon.

 

“Funny, I just remember you making a statement.”  Sawamura grinned over at Kuroo as they made their way through the dark streets.  Neither of them had much to fear.  Sawamura was a wicked fighter and Kuroo had a couple tricks up his sleeve.

 

“Well when I ask if you will marry me you never answered that either.”  Kuroo picked up his speed a little more so he could walk next to Sawamura instead of behind him.  He took hold of Sawamura’s hand, lacing their fingers together.  His own hands were cold but Sawamura’s were broad and warm as always.  There had been a time when Sawamura stiffened whenever Kuroo touched him, or even came too close.  Kuroo learned it had more to do with Sawamura’s past and the band around his neck than Kuroo himself, so he kept at it.  Toying the line of Sawamura’s comfort but making sure never to cross it.  It took Kuroo a while to realize that Sawamura loved to be touched, but the mark he carried wherever he went meant most who went to touch him did it for harm.

 

“Pick up the pace, I paid Terushima an arm and a leg to leave tonight and I have no doubt that he would leave without us.”  Sawamura said, pulling Kuroo gently down another dark alley as the sound of armored soldiers approached from another direction.

 

“You paid him in advance?”  Kuroo asked.

 

“Do I look like I was born yesterday?”  Sawamura countered back.  A stupid question in answer to another stupid question.  Kuroo had doubts that Terushima would leave Sawamura behind even if he did pay in advance.  Terushima would relish abandoning Kuroo to his fate, but he would wait for Sawamura.  Terushima was a relatively young pirate, though he called himself a mercenary, which was true enough.  He had a bloody reputation but a great amount of respect, and fear, for Sawamura.

 

They made it to the docks unaccosted but there were soldiers everywhere.  The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon as Sawamura and Kuroo sacrificed stealth for speed.  Terushima’s boat, the big ugly yellow thing it was, was pulling out of the docks.

 

Shouts sounded from behind them.  Sawamura pushed for speed, Kuroo kept pace right behind him.  Kuroo was faster than Sawamura, and if it was anyone else Kuroo would have left them behind but he would never do that to Sawamura.

 

Sawamura jumped at the end of the dock, clearing the water and landing on the ship with a roll before popping up onto his feet.  Kuroo jumped right behind him and landed on the balls of his feet, crouched down before standing up and shaking out the pins and needles from his legs.

 

“Outrunning the navy is going to be extra.”  Terushima called from his post at the Quarterdeck, directing the ship away from the docks.  Kuroo leaned over the side of the ship, saw soldiers running around to get their own ships ready.  “We’ll have a good head start.”

 

Lightning flashed in the sky.  Sawamura turned an accusing stare on Kuroo.

 

“What?”  Kuroo asked as innocently as he could.

 

“What else did you do?”  Sawamura clenched his jaw, making the strong line of it look like it could cut glass.

 

“Nothing.”  Kuroo put his hands up right before it started downpouring.

 

“Oikawa doesn’t pull out a storm because you didn’t do anything!”  Sawamura had to raise his voice to be heard over the growing storm.  “What did you steal?”

 

“I didn’t steal anything!”  Kuroo shouted right before thunder roared in the sky, angry and bellowing.

 

“You two should go below deck!”  Terushima ordered them.  Kuroo glanced back at the slowly shrinking city behind them as the waves became larger, tossing them around and drenching everyone on deck.

 

“Terushima!”  Kuroo shouted, making his way up to the Quarterdeck where Terushima was at the helm, probably trying to keep the ship from capsizing.  Not that Kuroo knew much about ships, he rather travel by horse or on his own two feet.  “You’re a captain, you can marry us!”

 

“Little busy right now!”  Terushima grunted as pushed against the wheel.  “Everyone make sure they are tied up!  If you go over I’m not rescuing you!”  Terushima shouted over the railing.  “That goes for you too.”  Kuroo briefly wondered if Terushima would go over for Sawamura.

 

“Marry us and I’ll give you double what Sawamura promised!”  Kuroo really had to shout now to be heard over the storm.  Terushima turned to look at Kuroo for the first time and Kuroo could have sworn Terushima’s eyes flashed gold for a moment.  Kuroo almost regretted offering it, he had no idea what amount Sawamura had already paid to get them out at the last moment.

 

“You okay with this?”  Terushima asked, leaning around Kuroo to look at Sawamura.  Kuroo turned to see a shocked man behind him.

 

“You’re serious?”  Sawamura asked, his voice too low to hear but Kuroo could still read his lips.  Kuroo stared back at Sawamura, letting the other man see the answer on his face.  Sometimes words weren't enough for Sawamura and Kuroo was use to hiding behind smirks and caustic remarks but he let him see everything in that moment.  “Yes.  Alright.  Yes, please marry us!”  Sawamura grinned, a big wide thing that Kuroo saw far too rarely.  The man was weighed down by a heavy past, the burn around his neck marking him as a traitor, the lashes on his back proving what he had gone through.  He was always so serious, and Kuroo had begun to realize that Sawamura thought that Kuroo, at some point, would abandon him.

 

Marriage wouldn’t erase all of Sawamura’s worries, those were deeply buried inside the handsome man.  But Kuroo thought that marriage was a good first step to prove he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

Plus he rather enjoyed the thought of being married to Sawamura.  For Sawamura to be his and for Kuroo to be his.

 

“We are all gathered here today on this momentous occasion to bind this man to this garbage human-” Despite the growing storm Kuroo heard laughter around them as Terushima grinned over at Kuroo.  “I would like to make a grand speech but current circumstances mean I have to cut it short!”  Someone shouted out ‘thank god’.  Kuroo suspected it was the First Mate, anyone else would fear that Terushima would hang them overboard for such talk.

 

“Does anyone have any objections to this union?  Besides the fact that Sawamura could do much, much better?”  Terushima asked.  Kuroo thought about pushing him overboard but despite Johzenji’s cutthroat reputation, they were loyal and loved their captain.  Kuroo also didn’t want bloodshed on the day of his wedding.  He would get Terushima back in his own time.

 

The sky roared as if in its own objection.  Which could be true since Oikawa was controlling the weather.  He was probably quite angry that Kuroo was getting married right after ruining his own wedding.

 

Oh, speaking of Oikawa’s wedding.

 

“I have rings!”  Kuroo shouted, putting his hand into his pocket, reaching for his own small magic that allowed him to have a shadow pocket.  Someplace he could store his stolen loot.  Many times Kuroo had been caught but had to be let free because they couldn’t find the items on him.

 

“Where did you get those?”  Sawamura asked suspiciously as Kuroo held out the two wedding bands.  Kuroo was glad the bride-to-never-be had large fingers.

 

“Kuroo, do you take this man to be your lawful husband-”  The ship was carried high on a wave, nearly toppling over.

 

“I do!”  Kuroo shouted as Sawamura grabbed a handful of Kuroo’s shirt, keeping him from being washed overboard.

 

“Sawamura do you take Kuroo?”  Terushima shouted, speeding things up a bit.  Sawamura looked over at Kuroo, both of them drenched and freezing at that point.  Sawamura grinned and answered Terushima.  “Are you sure?  Like, are you really sure?  I can just let him go take a swim and no one has to know about this.”  Kuroo scowled at that.  Grungy bastard.

 

“I’m positive.”  Sawamura said.

 

“Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you man and man!  Get the fuck below deck and kiss the groom.”  Terushima turned away from them, shouting out more orders as the storm ranged on.

 

Sawamura pulled Kuroo down below deck.  Kuroo realized after a moment that his pack was gone, he had dropped it on the deck after jumping.  Sawamura smartly had his still over his shoulder.

 

They went to the guest cabin.  It was a tiny little thing and they were being thrown around by the weight of the storm but Kuroo couldn’t remember a time when he had been happier.  He held up one of the stolen rings.  Sawamura eyed it dubiously but held up his own hand for Kuroo to slip it on.  It was a pretty thing.  A thick silver band, shot through with black and gold.  Kuroo had Sawamura put on his.

 

“We’ll be lucky if Oikawa doesn’t sink us to the bottom of the ocean.”  Sawamura commented as they stumbled against each other.  He gripped  the wet fabric at Kuroo’s sides as Kuroo huddled closer, mostly to be closer to Sawamura but also because he was quite cold and Sawamura radiated warmth.

 

“No he won’t, then he’ll never get his rings back.”  Kuroo smirked, their noses knocking together as they tried to kiss.  The movements of the ship were far too jerky for anything tender, but Kuroo was fine with what they had.  It was quite like them.  A bit messy but full of love and warmth.

 

“We are going to visit Asahi and ask him to make us new rings, then we are going to send these back.”  Sawamura ordered even as he laced their fingers together, watching the rings on their fingers slide against each other.

 

“He’s never going to ask him.”  Kuroo groused, though he wasn’t all that displeased.  Azumane was a fine blacksmith and Sawamura always relaxed when they visited the little town of Karasuno.  Plus he quite looked forward to telling everyone that he had married Sawamura.

 

“That’s not for us to decide.”  Sawamura sighed against Kuroo’s mouth.  The waves seemed to become less choppy outside.  Oikawa had probably exhausted himself.  Anyone who wasn’t a complete fool could see that the King and his Knight loved each other.  Oikawa just had to stop trying to marry someone everytime Iwaizumi was out of his sight.

 

Kuroo was fiercely glad that there was nothing so complicated between him and Sawamura.

 

“Good morning, my husband.”  Kuroo grinned, quite liking the way that sounded.  From the blush on Sawamura’s face he seemed to like it also.  “Thank you for rescuing me.”

 

“Are you sure?”  Sawamura dipped his head a little, so that the mark around his neck wasn’t as visible.  “You know how people feel about me, they already treat you differently when they see us travelling together.”

 

“No, it’s too late, you said yes and I said yes and you’re mine.”  Kuroo placed soft kisses all over Sawamura’s too-handsome face.  “And I’m yours.”  Sawamura’s grip tightened on Kuroo’s hand before he was smiling up at Kuroo, that warm and bright smile that made Kuroo’s chest feel too light.

 

“My husband.”  Sawamura said, sounding as if he was testing out the words.  “How exactly do you expect to pay Terushima when you let your pack go overboard?”  Kuroo laughed as he leaned down to kiss Sawamura.  He would think of something.

 

Perhaps he would give Terushima the rings.  They were worth quite a bit.  That would set Oikawa on Terushima.  Terushima deserved it for all the snide comments he made during Kuroo’s own wedding.

 

Yes.  That would work out quite well.

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Weekend  
> Day 2, December 9: Celebration  
> Wedding


End file.
